Danny Jacobs
Daniel "Danny" Jacobs (born July 7, 1968) is an American actor, comedian and voice actor. He's known for voicing: King Julien in DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Apple & Onion (2018) - Bodyguard A (ep7), Bodyguard B (ep7), Cheesesteak (ep5), Chewing Gum 2 (ep1), Fried Shrimp (ep5), Gingerbread (ep5), Hoagie (ep1), Instant Coffee (ep1), Popcorn (ep7) *Avengers Assemble (2016) - Baron Heinrich Zemo (ep71) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Casper Cosgoode (ep13), Harmon (ep24), Madcap (ep24) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2012) - Captain (ep47), Dr. Pervis (ep47), Police Dispatch (ep47) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Al-Biruni *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Bjorgen (ep23), Moog (ep19), Rowdy Remington, Additional Voices *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015-2016) - Watson, Axel, Bellboy Bot (ep3), Bobble Blopp, Fastidian (ep12), Fleet Captain (ep29), Goon (ep6), Goon (ep13), Masseuse Bot (ep3), Rock Alien (ep7), Tehoscape Alien (ep29) *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2019) - Kiril (ep68) *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) - King Julien XIII, Pancho, Buck (ep57) *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien: Exiled (2017) - King Julien XIII, Pancho *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) - Enrico Caruso (ep37) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) - King Julien XIII, Automated Voice (ep58), Boy (ep99), Cabby (ep99), Citizen#1 (ep142), Consulate Employee (ep140), DJ (ep67), Danish Guard#1 (ep140), Delivery Boy (ep23), Delivery Boy (ep102), Hornet#1, Larry (ep33), Leopard Seal#4 (ep110), Lobster#1 (ep99), Man (ep130), Man (ep136), Pizza Guy (ep30), Popcorn Cart Guy (ep6), Roy, Security Guard (ep81), Sheep#3 (ep53), Squirell 1911 (ep55), Streetcorner Santa#2 (ep98) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016-2017) - Raam, Yeppau *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Barbershop Quartet (ep8), Cuddles Jr. (ep13), Lasagna (ep13), Townsperson#2 (ep13) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Snake (ep2), Worker#1 (ep5) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Brother Gunter (ep42) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2016) - Baron Mordo, Man (ep98), Vampire (ep98) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Merkel *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Merkel *Batman: Year One (2011) - Flass' Attorney *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Agent Porter *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Grifter 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - King Julien XIII 'Movies' *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Tourist with New York T-Shirt *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - Circus Master, Croupier *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - King Julien XIII 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - King Julien XIII *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: Scouting for Leia/A Mission with Maz (2018) - Lt. Mundu, Raam, Yeppau *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: The Chase with Han/Escape with Chewie (2018) - Raam, Yeppau, Zradca Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Frank Boles, Masked Guard#1, Robert Stirling, Victor Zsasz *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Victor Zsasz *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Dishonored: Death of the Outsider (2017) - Aristocrats *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Aristocrats *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - King Julien XIII *DreamWorks Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) - King Julien XIII, Stefano *DreamWorks Madagascar Kartz (2009) - King Julien XIII *DreamWorks Megamind: Mega Team Unite (2010) - Conductor *DreamWorks Super Star Kartz (2011) - King Julien XIII *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar: Dr. Blowhole Returns: Again! (2011) - King Julien XIII *DreamWorks World of Madagascar (2015) - King Julien XIII *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Annihilus Bugs *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *The Godfather II (2009) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Elf Soldier, Male Magic Voice, Villager *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles: Origins (2011) - Yumand *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Nanazel Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2019. Category:American Voice Actors